Ao Florescer da Cerejeira
by Dona Peppa
Summary: --HIATUS--No Japão Feudal, onde garotas sonhavam viver o glamour de uma vida como gueixa, duas destas apenas sofriam, numa época em que talvez somente o verdadeiro amor poderia salvá-las..::Shiryu x Shunrei::.::Aiolia x Marin::. U.A.-Romance/Drama
1. INTRODUÇÃO

FanFic Nº 3

FanFic Nº 3

_**Baseada no Anime SAINT SEIYA**_

Data: Junho de 2008

**N/A: **_Olá pessoas! Estou de volta com uma nova fic romântica _XD

_Esta história é Universo Alternativo e muito especial, pois homenageia dois países dos quais mais ouvimos (e ainda iremos ouvir) falar durante este ano: o Japão (pelo Centenário da Imigração Japonesa ao nosso país) e a China (que sedia os Jogos Olímpicos em Pequim). Espero que gostem dessa aventura pela cultura oriental!_

**.: Ao Florescer da Cerejeira :.**

"_As gueixas não são prostitutas. Não vendem seu corpo, mas sua arte" _– Mineko Iwasaki.

**INTRODUÇÃO:**

**Nota: **Bom, esta introdução tá com uma cara de artigo de jornal ou apostila de cursinho... heheh. Quem já entende um pouco sobre o universo das gueixas pode pular e ir direto para o Primeiro Capítulo que não irá afetar em nada no desenvolvimento da história. Na verdade, ela é só explicativa, para quem não lembra ou nunca teve contato com essa cultura.

**Gueixa ******

Uma tradição de cerca de três séculos em um país de cultura milenar, o _**karyukai**_, literalmente "Mundo das Flores e dos Salgueiros", deve muito ao trabalho de um grupo de mulheres delicadas, belas e disciplinadas. Essas mulheres são as gueixas. Como a pureza das flores e a flexibilidade e resistência dos salgueiros, essas jovens carregam o peso da cultura tradicional de um país importante e próspero. Não dá para pensar em gueixa sem pensar imediatamente no Japão. Elas são um de seus maiores símbolos.

Símbolo que sempre exerceu fascínio nas pessoas de um modo que, se não fosse pelo seu exotismo e mistério, seria por sua maravilhosa arte. Sim, uma gueixa é uma artista antes de tudo. Começando por exemplo, pelo termo "gueixa" _**geiko**_ que significa "mulher da arte". Jovens mulheres treinadas disciplinadamente para aperfeiçoar seus dons, instruídas em cultura e altamente educadas. Aprendem até a "arte da conversação", a "arte de servir saquê" e a _**Cerimônia do Chá**_.

As mais novas, chamadas _**maiko**_ (Aprendizes), vão à escola pela manhã e tomam aulas de música, dança ou canto à tarde. Essas _maiko_ também acompanham as Gueixas Completas (que já tiveram sua iniciação) em algumas noites de compromisso. Talvez sejam exatamente esses "compromissos de gueixa" que dão a torrente idéia de glamour à vida dessas moças.

**O trabalho ******

As gueixas completas (ou as _maiko_ que irão junto para aprender por observação) iniciam seu dia de trabalho geralmente às seis da tarde. É quando seus camareiros chegam para vesti-las esplendorosamente: _**Kimonos**_ e _**Obis**_ (faixa da cintura) caríssimos feitos de seda, maquiagem e penteados impecáveis, ricos adornos usados sem moderação. Pegam seus instrumentos e seus leques e se dirigem ao _**zashiki**_, que às vezes pode ser na própria casa de chá ou algum salão nobre alugado para a festa.

Nestas festas ou reuniões, as gueixas sentam-se ao lado de algum convidado, prontas para servir-lhe saquê. Essa é geralmente a única atividade de "servidão" que fazem aos seus clientes. São treinadas a fazê-la de forma correta e formal e em agradecimento, o convidado retribui também lhe servindo saquê na taça laqueada. É imprescindível à uma gueixa saber beber e conversar com um convidado. Aliás, sua principal função é entretê-lo, seja com um bom papo ou uma apresentação artística. Ou os dois.

**Sexo ******

O auge da carreira de uma _geiko_ é sua iniciação sexual. Apesar de sua principal atividade nos _zashiki_ ser a apresentação de sua arte, uma gueixa não pode se denominar puramente gueixa sem ter perdido a virgindade. O ritual do _**mizu-age**_é muito importante. É escolhido¹ um protetor que irá iniciar a moça. Consumado o _mizu-age,_ ele passa a ser seu _**danna**_ e pode "sustentá-la" por um longo tempo, ou até durante toda a vida. É muito comum o caso de gueixas que se apaixonam por seus protetores e vice-versa.

Já nos banquetes (_zashiki)_, a relação sexual fica em segundo plano ou até mesmo, dispensável. Ou seja, não necessariamente uma gueixa vai para cama com seu cliente da noite (geralmente eles bebem tanto que dormem antes disso, heheh). Por um motivo não claro ou até então desconhecido, as gueixas carregam a fama de "prostitutas de luxo", o que é algo totalmente errôneo. Sim, é verdade que uma noite com gueixas é caríssima, podendo custar 5 mil reais em preço tido como razoável mas como já dito, esta "noite" nem sempre significa "sexo". O mais correto seria significar "companhia e entretenimento artístico".

**Glamour ******

Essas profissionais servem sempre à alta sociedade, políticos ou empresários poderosos. Têm contato direto com homens importantes e não podem ter linguagem e comportamento provincianos, por isso sua educação é rígida e elevada. Muitas delas são extremamente cultas e dominam a linguagem formal para melhor qualidade de seu trabalho. Também possuem beleza física peculiar, onde além de terem de cuidar constantemente de seu corpo, devem também preservar a saúde perfeita. Uma gueixa se apresentando no palco é capaz de prender a atenção de quem quer que seja, por sua beleza, sua arte, seu mistério. Mistério que dá idéia de glamour à suas próprias vidas. Mas, nos bastidores isso pode ser bem diferente, como vocês poderão conhecer também nesta fiction. Suas vidas são regidas por mulheres mais velhas, algumas delas até opressoras no cumprimento dos deveres de suas _maiko _e gueixas. As jovens submetem-se a treinamentos e estudos duros e estafantes. Começam a trabalhar às 18 horas e há ocasiões em que não param tão cedo: varam a noite servindo todo o tipo de cliente² (gentil, brincalhão, melancólico, chato, grudento, abusado...) sem nunca perder o bom humor. Elas estão lá para diverti-los, seja como for.

Se a vida de uma gueixa não é vista como rígida, é certamente tida como glamourosa... E é isso o que sempre atraiu tantas garotas no Japão a tornar-se uma delas. Infelizmente a desistência no meio do caminho é comum. Só permanecem aquelas cuja alma é estampada a palavra _**geiko**_**. **Resumindo: uma mulher que respire determinação e ARTE.

**...oOXOo...**

**Obs:**

Dependendo da época, ou é o próprio _danna_, ou a gueixa, ou até mesmo a dona da Casa de Chá quem escolhe.

Os clientes geralmente são convidados de outros freqüentadores da Casa de Chá, ou seja, só pessoas relativamente conhecidas participam de festas com gueixas. Um cliente não pode simplesmente ter muito dinheiro e decidir fazer um _zashiki_. Tem de ser indicado por alguém de prestígio que já o freqüente anteriormente.

**N/A²:** _Bem, espero que este textinho tenha dado uma base para entender alguns termos e passagens que eu pretendo pôr na fic! Qualquer dúvida ou correção nele, por favor, me comuniquem! _

**Primeiro Capítulo On!! kissus**


	2. Chuva Branca

FanFic Nº 1

**Resumo: "**_No país onde garotas sonhavam com o glamour de uma vida de gueixa, duas destas apenas sofriam, numa época em que talvez somente o verdadeiro amor poderia salvá-las_**" **_Shiryu x Shunrei Aiolia x Marin_

**Disclaimers: 1 **Os personagens de Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) neste conto citados, não pertencem à GrazieStarDust, mas sim ao mangaká Masami Kurumada (Japão 1983) e às empresas licenciadas: Toei Animation e Bandai.

**N/A:** _Pessoas..._ _Este capítulo como é o primeiro, irão aparecer muitas palavras ou termos utilizados na língua japonesa que talvez sejam novas para vocês, mas eu preparei uma espécie de __**Glossário**__ no final. Desculpem-me o trabalho de ter de ir até o fim da página para ler os significados. No próximo capítulo acredito que os termos novos quase não existirão. Obrigada pela paciência e enjoy!...hehe_

**.: Ao Florescer da Cerejeira :.**

Capítulo I  _Chuva Branca_

_Kyoto-Japão, Abril de 1865_

Vindos da China, enfim chegaram após longa viagem. A mão envelhecida tocou a sineta na Casa de Chá de bela fachada e jardim, mas de lá não saiu exatamente quem se esperava. Apareceu um jovem forte e alourado, que ainda olhava fixamente para o interior da casa enquanto dirigia-se para os degraus de madeira. Dava passos lentos para trás, como se hesitasse em ganhar a rua. Finalmente suspirou e despediu-se de alguém que se encontrava ali dentro, com um murmúrio.

- _Sayonara_... Pétala de Rubi...- fitou o assoalho rústico sem erguer o rosto melancólico e encontrou suas botas feitas em pele de animal. Sentou-se no degrau seguinte para calçá-las. Os recém-chegados o observavam, esperando que alguém os atendessem.

- Deseje-me sorte... – continuou sussurrando a si como se na realidade, pedisse a tal Pétala de Rubi. Atou o último nó no cadarço de couro e ergueu-se deparando-se com um senhor de muita idade e uma garotinha pequena. Cumprimentou-os curvando-se em uma breve reverência e seguiu seu caminho pela calçada estreita. A criança oriental observou-o, curiosa aos seus traços físicos e acompanhou-lhe demoradamente com o olhar. Nunca vira um ocidental antes.

O ancião já se preparava para tocar o sino novamente quando, uma desesperada moça apareceu na porta jogando seus pesados tamancos de madeira para trás e desceu correndo as escadas em direção ao homem que acabara de sair. A moça ofegante segurava a barra do _kimono_ colorido para não tropeçar.

- Aiolia-_san_! ... Aiolia-_san_! – o jovem ocidental virou-se de súbito e amparou a japonesa firmemente em seus braços. Abraçaram-se em silêncio, os dedos grossos dele afundando-se nas várias camadas de tecido do _kimono._

- Pétala de Rubi... não devia... – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, mas deteve-se ao sentir pequenos espasmos vindos do peito dela. O choro da delicada gueixa era tão silencioso que seria quase imperceptível se não estivessem tão próximos. Aiolia apertou o abraço, mas ela quis se afastar um pouco. Fitou-o com o rosto branco de maquiagem e lágrimas muito pequenas ainda sustentavam-se dentro daqueles orbes negros. Uma delas fugiu e foi delicadamente recolhida pelo polegar do rapaz.

- Não chore... - os olhos tristes, agora um deles sublinhado por um leve traço escuro que Aiolia borrou sem querer, baixaram-se em direção aos pés.

- Pétala de Rubi não quer... – ela dizia muito baixo, num fio de voz.

- É preciso...

- Pétala de Rubi vai sentir falta...

- Eu também, minha _**sakura**_... eu também...- acariciava-lhe os ombros.

A imagem do casal ao quase crepúsculo, chamou a atenção da menininha para um outro elemento presente na cena: estavam sob uma cerejeira. Uma bela cerejeira em flor. A pequena resolveu se aproximar, enquanto uma senhora vestindo _kimono_ escuro atendia ao velho que a acompanhava.

- Então, o senhor analisou bem? Tem certeza da medida que resolveu tomar para esta menina?

O ancião respondeu rouco e lentamente.

- Sim, **Kikuko**_-sama..._ Não há outra maneira, meu tempo neste mundo está se esgotando e ela não terá ninguém...

- Sei... – a proprietária da Casa de Chá conversava com o visitante, mas mantinha seu olhar supervisionando a funcionária junto do ocidental sob a árvore.

- Será o melhor para todos... não dou mais conta de cuidar de uma criança... Essa minha condição física prejudicaria seu desenvolvimento e sua segurança_..._ Além de que, a fome já está batendo à nossa porta. Não a retirei de uma situação miserável para lançá-la a outra.

_-_ Entendo seus motivos, Dohko- _sensei. _Também entendo que esta sua atitude é prova de que a ama como uma verdadeira filha, porém... O senhor já refletiu se algum dia ela também entenderá sua real intenção em abandoná-la aqui?

- Ora, sim... mas, não estou abandonando-a, Kikuko-_sama_... Afinal, sua casa não é um orfanato. – o velho Dohko respondeu sério para em seguida, curvar sua cabeça sobre as mãos unidas em posição de oração e reiterar, sorrindo os dentes amarelados – E sei bem que aqui ela estará nas mãos mais confiáveis de todo Japão.

A velha ia responder à tácita reverência, mas foi interrompida por uma voz repentinamente elevada, próxima dali.

- Tanto tempo... Por que há de ser assim?! – a jovem gueixa irrompeu num forte soluço, caindo novamente aos braços de Aiolia.

- Por favor, minha _sa_...

- Não vai dar... Não vai dar para viver, Aiolia-_san_! E se você demorar... – as lágrimas já incontidas cavavam longos sulcos na pintura branca de seu rosto. Suas palavras ecoavam no coração do rapaz. Palavras que também eram dele e retorciam-no por dentro. Estreitou a garota contra seu peito para amenizar a própria dor.

E agarrado ao corpo pequeno coberto pelos vários tecidos de seda, Aiolia tentava acariciar o cabelo cuidadosamente modelado em cera. "Ela é uma gueixa... no entanto... Por que sinto isso... essa resistência em deixá-la?" – pensou, deslizando os dedos sobre a superfície lisa e endurecida do penteado da moça. Ela era tão diferente... japonesa ruiva.

Seus olhos, já sentindo um leve ardor pela emoção e tentando abrandarem-se de alguma forma, levaram-no à observar a criança próxima que, de sorriso luminoso e olhar puro admirava o esplendor da cerejeira. Inocência que exalava esperança... A infância era como uma caixinha que servia para guardar sonhos. E Aiolia sabia que ainda tinha a sua, guardada em algum lugar bem escondido dentro de si. O dia da temida partida enfim chegara e agora ele precisaria encontrá-la para seguir em frente.

- _**Maiko**_! Pétala de Rubi-_maiko_!- da porta da casa, Kikuko dirigiu-se a ela imperativa e gritando. A moça separou-se contrariada do rapaz...

- Minha _**okasan**_! _Gomenasai... Sayonara..._ Aiolia-_san_! – afastou-se esbaforida e de olhos completamente manchados. O jovem, com um movimento rápido, ainda conseguiu segurar o rosto da japonesa firmemente entre suas mãos e fitá-la por alguns segundos. Teve ímpeto de beijar os lábios rubros de tinta, mas ela esquivou-se, temendo sua "mãe" e correndo para dentro do estabelecimento.

- Seja forte, Marin-_chan_! – o jovem gritou proferindo seu **verdadeiro nome,** antes que ela atravessasse a porta de correr. Pétala de Rubi voltou-se a ele na mesma hora em que a velha olhou-o, sobressaltada. Em seguida, Kikuko fez um gesto taxativo e rude à moça para que entrasse logo e voltou ao assunto anterior com o ancião.

Aiolia ficou apenas com as manchas brancas deixadas na palma de suas mãos e a longa estrada até o porto de Osaka a sua frente.

**.oOXOo.**

Os últimos raios de sol não tinham-se ido completamente, onde ainda teimosos, brincavam de refletir nas diminutas pétalas das flores. Principalmente das clarinhas que floresciam aquele mês na grande cerejeira e que com o lusco-fusco produziam um brilho pacífico diante da Casa de Chá **Dai-Chidori**.

Uma nuvem de estrelas. Era o que a pequena chinesa de apenas cinco anos, via pousada nos incontáveis galhos da árvore. Havia algo assim em sua terra? Aproximando-se dos ramos finos, mudou de idéia: eram como flocos de neve. Flocos que ela poderia tocar e que não derretiam. Neve quente! Riu. Colheu uma _sakura_ do ramo ao seu alcance, uma flor tão pequena quanto os dedos que a seguravam. Acariciou os pistilos minúsculos e retirou um grão de pólen vermelho. Observou sobre a palma de sua mão a menor "bolinha" que já vira na vida e teve vontade de comê-la. Pôs na boca, mas logo cuspiu pelo gosto amargo. Ouvia a voz rouca daquele que a criara desde bebê tendo com a desconhecida e mesmo sem prestar atenção à conversa, pensou que já estava gostando da viagem. Passariam a noite ali naquela casa? Era tão grande e bonita!

Então, sentiu soprar uma brisa suave que levou os "flocos de neve" da cerejeira para longe. Centenas caíam dos galhos e eram espalhadas sortidamente em todas as direções. Seu impulso infantil ao ver o "vôo" das _sakura_ foi o de correr atrás delas e entre elas. A menina espalmava as mãozinhas aos pulos, tentando caçá-las no alto. Corria levantando a poeira da calçada, ria. Desejava guardar algumas para mostrar aos seus amiguinhos em Rozan, e para isso fazia um estoque no bolso do vestido. Não se cansava da divertida captura às inocentes florzinhas. Ria mais.

- Ei, vem aqui pequenininha! E vocês, onde pensam que vão? Voltem!... Já aqui!- conversava com as "fugitivas", dando-lhes pequenas broncas, rodopiando, caindo e levantando.

- Bem, Dohko-_sensei_... Em poucos anos ela se tornará uma respeitada gueixa, eu lhe garanto. Escolheremos uma boa _**onesan**_ para ela.

O ancião olhou a pequena brincando mergulhada na "chuva branca". Sua vozinha feliz e seus pulos sapecas faziam sorrir a quem passava por ali.

- Pois, me preocupo mais com o **protetor** que ela poderá ter... – murmurou, já cobrindo-se em melancolia. Infelizmente, no protetor de suas gueixas Kikuko não poderia interferir muito. Geralmente, eram eles que escolhiam as moças. E agora, vinha a parte mais difícil, a que tinha de ser feita.

- Shunrei-_chan_! Shunrei-_chan_! – a voz idosa falhava ao chamado. Entretida, talvez a chinesinha não ouvira seu mentor. Dohko e Kikuko então, mantiveram-se em silêncio por longos minutos, observando-a em suas brincadeiras. O ancião, sensível pela experiência e desgaste da vida, comoveu-se da bela cena que se pintava à sua frente. O sol agora já se punha de fato e a copa da cerejeira escurecera um pouco, num rosado exclusivo. Shunrei puxava os galhos para que soltassem mais florzinhas e os pequenos brotos caíam sobre ela confundindo-se com os enfeites de seu cabelo. Aliás, os fios negros da menina estavam repletos de minúsculas _sakura_.

"Talvez, esta seja a última vez em que vejo minha pequena Shunrei..." – suspirou o chinês, num lento abano de cabeça.

- Shunreizinha! Vem, vem! – chamou Kikuko, com gestos rápidos. A menina olhou e veio correndo esticando as mãozinhas ao mestre.

- Veja, _sensei_! Tem para todo mundo: para a Ching, a Suong e o Chan-Li! Ah, e até para o Ohko! – abriu a palma das mãos mostrando uma porção de florzinhas meio amassadas. O velho virou-se para a dona do Dai-Chidori. Ela encorajou-o com o olhar. Ele tinha de fazer.

- Er... Shunrei-_chan_... Então, me dê e... deixe que eu mesmo entrego a eles e digo que ... Bem...- o suor lhe escorria pelo rosto enrugado.- Que você quem mandou...

- Não, _sensei_. Eu que vou dar porque tenho que explicar o que é isso. É uma neve que não derrete, diferente daquela lá da China. Assim, eles vão pensar que é de verdade! – disse segura, com ares de altivez.

- É... aposto que sim, Shun-_chan._ – sorriu o velho, tentando disfarçar a tensão.

- Então, quando voltaremos para casa?

Pronto. Sem mais ensaios. Ele já previra que seria doloroso, até mais que a despedida do jovem casal que presenciara há pouco, mas era necessário, era importante. Segurou os ombrinhos da pupila e devido à sua baixa estatura, Dohko nem precisou curvar-se para fixar seu olhar ao dela.

- Shunrei, você... – num suspiro, ele comprimiu os olhos chineses, não conseguindo mais encará-la.- Não irá voltar para casa...

- Por que? – a criança não entendera bem o que o velho quis dizer.

- Você agora ficará aqui, pequenina.- ajudou-o a velha gueixa.

- E quando você vem me buscar, _sensei_?

- Olhe, eu vou...

- É melhor dizer-lhe a verdade, honorável Dohko. – pontuou Kikuko. O velho chinês encarou-a para em seguida, desviar seu olhar à confusa Shunrei. Suspirou de novo, desta vez pesadamente.

- Você vai ficar com Kikuko-_sama_, para sempre. Entendeu?

- C-como assim? – os olhinhos negros perderam o brilho. A velha agarrou-lhe pelo pulso.

- Não poderá mais voltar comigo... Shun-_chan..._ – a voz saiu quase embargada e o ancião foi instintivamente afastando-se com passos lentos. – Tem de ficar para sempre aqui...

Infelizmente, a chinesinha conhecia seu mentor o suficiente para ler em sua face encarquilhada o quanto lhe falava sério. Deixou as _sakura_ esmagadas caírem de sua mão, já sentindo uma forte vontade de chorar. Continuava presa pela mão fria da velha e sentia algo apertar seu pequeno peito, ao mesmo instante em que o coraçãozinho repentinamente começou a palpitar.

- Mas... o que eu fiz, _sensei_?

- Nada... Você não fez nada, querida Shunrei... Por favor, não pense que...

- Não, _sensei_! Eu quero ir com o senhor! Mas por que? Então desculpa, me desculpa! – gritou protestando com confusão e temor, entre as primeiras lágrimas. "Você não fez nada... querida..." - as palavras de Dohko já mal conseguiam sair de seus lábios então, ele apenas negava com a cabeça sob um olhar de sofrimento. Notou quão alto seu cansado coração batia. A criança irrompeu em desespero, tentando desvencilhar-se da japonesa.

- Não! Por favor, _sensei _! Não! Eu prometo que nunca mais vou perto da cachoeira sozinha! Não me deixe aqui!

- Não, Shunrei eu... – ele piscava várias vezes, vendo-a forçar para se soltar da mão da velha gueixa. As solas de palha nos pés de Shunrei lixavam sôfregas o chão coberto de pedrinhas.

- Eu também não arranco mais os bambuzinhos antes da época...uf!... e não derrubo mais chá sobre a mesa... Eu prometo! Me desculpa, _Sensei_! – presa, se precipitava nervosamente em direção a ele e uma sapatilhinha saiu-lhe do pé.- Me deixa ir com o senhor, por favor, _sensei_! Ai... Por favor!

A pequena berrava tentando raciocinar na sua lógica infantil, porque _sensei_ não a queria mais. Escapou de Kikuko e agarrou-se ao velho, que sentiu o corpinho aflito chocando-se ao seu, quase derrubando-lhe.

- Por... por que não me quer mais, _**otosan**_?

Otosan. Chamara-o de Pai. Dohko passou a tremer. Como assim, não a queria mais? Sua filha... E o choro dela por um momento cessou. A menina aquietara-se encostada ao peito do ancião. Ele acariciou os cabelos negros que ainda detinham algumas _sakura_ e tentou afastar de sua mente a última cena alegre dela brincando sob a cerejeira, pois choraria. De repente, destruira tudo... Quebrara a aura de esperança daquela que agora, o chamava de pai. Sempre sonhara em ser chamado assim por Shunrei. E ela achava que suas traquinagens eram o motivo para ele deixá-la ali, tão longe de casa. Estava completamente enganada, pois eram exatamente essas traquinagens que Dohko mais sentiria falta. Eram as mesmas que fariam seu peito idoso rasgar-se em saudade.

Ouviu a voz abafada do rostinho úmido escondido em sua túnica e que acreditava ter encontrado uma boa razão para voltar consigo para casa.

- Tenho de levar a "neve quente" para eles... Não, posso ficar... senão, eles nunca irão ver...

- Shunrei...

Quando decidiu viajar a distância da China ao Japão, Dohko tinha certeza de que essa era a única solução para dar à menina uma vida digna. Há quase seis anos, lhe buscara ainda bebê em uma aldeia assolada pela fome e a doença. Em algum tempo, a má sorte também chegava à sua vila e era onde jamais poderia deixar encerrar-se o destino de sua pequena. Portanto, agora estava ali pronto para entregá-la a uma nova vida. E ele sabia que era melhor do que ficar na China e sofrer, morrer de fome ou doença. Não. A amava muito para isso.

Refletiu mais um pouco, encarando Kikuko-_sama_ a sua frente. Conhecia a japonesa. Tão mais que qualquer outro homem do oriente: fora seu protetor na juventude. Shun-_chan_ seria feliz, não importasse o quanto sofreria sua falta nos primeiros dias ou meses. Logo, ela cresceria e se esqueceria dele, porém estaria em boas mãos. E como já dissera, nas melhores mãos de todo o Japão.

**X**

A última visão que de fato teve de Shunrei foi triste ou até, desesperadora. Dohko tremia nervoso e ofegava pelo esforço em ajudar a velha Kikuko e mais uma outra empregada da _Dai-Chidori_, soltar a criança agarrada ferozmente ao seu corpo. Os gritos agudos da chinesinha davam a impressão de que seriam capazes de arrebentar-lhe os pequenos pulmões. Debatendo-se no colo da japonesa mais jovem e encorpada, a menina agitava a cabeça fazendo os cabelinhos lisos lançarem o resto de flores e enfeites ao chão. Decidiram retirá-la logo da presença do ancião que, tentando tomar fôlego viu os pezinhos chutando desesperados até desaparecerem através da porta corrediça. Em seguida, fecharam-na com um som seco encontrando o batente.

Os gritos da menina distanciavam-se, Dohko sentiu um vazio. Caiu de joelhos sobre a calçada com os olhos fixos na fachada da Casa de Chá. Seus lábios inferiores começaram a tremer e ele cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos enrugadas e também trêmulas. Em segundos, a emoção contida finalmente assaltou-lhe. O corpo frágil e pequeno do velho chinês convulsionava em um choro alto e pesaroso.

**.oOo.**

A chinesinha ainda se debatia desesperadamente quando foi colocada com cuidado sobre um_ futon_ no salão principal. Ela encolheu-se imediatamente em posição fetal, escondendo o rostinho encharcado enquanto Madame Kikuko se aproximava.

- Deixe-nos Kimie, eu acalmo esta pequenina. Vá procurar Marin-_chan_ e diga-lhe que terei com ela em seu quarto daqui a alguns instantes.- a rechonchuda empregada da Dai-Chidori, após longa reverência dirigiu-se para uma casa anexa, aos fundos daquela.

Ainda sob o insistente choro da criança, Kikuko agachou-se chamando-lhe suavemente.

- Shunrei-_chan_...

Com um movimento brusco, a menina tapou os próprios ouvidos com as duas mãozinhas. Comprimia os olhos fortemente evitando encarar aquela qual acreditava ter lhe separado de seu _sensei_. Ignorando-a, prosseguiu com seu pranto incessante.

- Querida... se você não se acalmar, não poderei lhe mostrar algo... Sei que irá gostar!

- Meu... _O-otosan_...- disse entre murmúrios e soluços.

- Shun-_chan_ agora você mora aqui. Venha, não quer conhecer seu belo quarto? Terá um todinho para você... É muito bonito.- a velha ousou estender a mão para acariciá-la na nuca. A chinesa encolheu-se mais, ainda sem parar de choramingar.- Você vai ver... Vai gostar daqui, querida.

Para a pequena criança, toda aquela situação estava ficando muito confusa. Sua cabecinha chegava doer de tanto chorar e pensar. Por que seu mentor lhe deixara com uma desconhecida? Que lugar era aquele? Não queria mudar de casa, gostava da China... e seus amigos? A "neve quente"... Eles não iriam mais saber...

Os densos pensamentos e o cansaço pelas dolentes lágrimas levaram-na a cair no sono poucos minutos depois. Madame Kikuko deu um leve sorriso ao ouvi-la ressonar: talvez amanhã, mais calma ela se permitiria entender sua nova vida. Pensava em torná-la sua _**atotori**_ por agradecimento à Dohko, que salvara sua honra no passado. Estava certa, Shunrei seria a substituta ideal para administrar a Casa Dai-Chidori no futuro. E cobrindo-lhe com uma manta leve, analisou a pequena mais de perto. Por um momento, sua certeza tornara-se mais palpável.

**X**

A_**fusuma**_ da entrada correu enérgica à sua frente. Sentada sobre os calcanhares e vislumbrando a barra do _kimono_ escuro que adentrava seu quarto, a jovem gueixa baixou a cabeça em reverência colando sua testa ao tatame. O farfalhar do tecido que vestia a velha _okansan_ sinalou que a mesma agachara-se lentamente diante de si. Não ousou levantar o olhar.

- Erga-se, Pétala de Rubi.- ordenou-lhe calma, mas seca. A garota ergueu lentamente o rosto transfigurado pela maquiagem borrada e penteado desfeito. A velha arregalou os olhos diante da descompostura da _maiko_. Abanou a cabeça em desconsolação.- ...Uma das minhas melhores... Seria uma gueixa brilhante, Marin Tagami...

- _Gomen ... _– sussurrou.

- Por que?

- ... – o silêncio da garota irritou Kikuko.

- Vamos! Diga-me Marin!- a velha levantou-se de repente. Aumentou o tom de voz.- Por que seu rosto está assim? Estava chorando?!

- Não... não é nada _okasan_... – temerosa, foi baixando o rosto ao tatame novamente até que Kikuko segurou-lhe firme pelo queixo, fitando-a duramente.

- É aquele ocidental, não é?

- Eu... o Aiolia-_san_...- a mão envelhecida esbofeteou-lhe com vigor.

Com a cabeça para o lado pós-agressão, a jovem levou uma mão à face dolorida. Sentiu-se lacrimejar, ouvindo sua _okasan_ exacerbada.

- Eu sabia. Você é como sua mãe! – Marin estreitou seu olhar para ela, observando sua ira entre a respiração tensa que logo se transformou num murmúrio magoado.- ... Ela também teria sido brilhante... Negou a proteção de um ministro poderoso para...- crispou as mãos frágeis até embranqueça-las.- Teria sido tão bom para a Dai-Chidori... e ela desertou... Ela desertou!

- _Okasan_...

- Malditos ocidentais!- gritou dirigindo-se para um dos armários de madeira do quarto. Abriu-o com violência e pegou um instrumento de cordas que a _maiko _tocava em suas apresentações. Jogou-o sobre o colo da jovem gueixa.- Levante-se! Tome um banho e chame Seiya seu camareiro, pois hoje vai aprender a ser uma gueixa de verdade!

- Mas... Kikuko-_sama, _ontem eu já me apresentei em um banquete e também participei de um especial esta tarde e estou...

- Uma gueixa nunca descansa... Ainda não sabe disso, Pétala de Rubi? - a garota olhou para o _**shamisen**_ em suas mãos em que tocara quatro peças na noite anterior.

- Mas foram dois _**zashiki**_ seguidos...

- Silêncio! Perca logo esta mania de questionar! É apenas uma _maiko_! – a jovem baixou a cabeça por respeito.

- Sim...

A velha dirigiu-se à porta e correu-a.

- Ora, dois _zashiki_ seguidos... – repetiu em voz baixa e voltou-se à gueixa, antes de sair.- Ainda assim, talvez esteja trabalhando muito pouco Marin-_chan_... para conseguir pensar tanto naquele ocidental! E ainda por cima chorar porque ele se foi? Você envergonha nossa casa... Aiolia nem sequer é seu _danna_! – e bateu fortemente a porta atrás de si. Marin suspirou intensamente e murmurou.

- Mas_, ele será_.._._ Aiolia-_san_ prometeu voltar com dinheiro suficiente para comprar meu _**mizu-age**_, respeitável _okasan..._ e eu confio em sua palavra...

Estreitou o olhar para as sombras de Kikuko, através da porta de papel. Tocou uma corda do _shamisen_ fazendo-o ressoar uma longa nota enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Confio muito...

**.oOXOo.**

Puxada por cavalos bem tratados, a carruagem que o trazia de Kyoto para Osaka, deixou-lhe em uma praça. Pagou e agradeceu ao cocheiro. Seguiu entre ruelas por alguns minutos enquanto o sereno ia esfriando a noite, até que ele se encontrou ligeiramente perdido.

- Por favor, para o Porto de Osaka... Por onde eu sigo?- perguntou a um comerciante de rua que organizava frutas em cestas de palha e já encerrava suas atividades do dia.

- O senhor já está bem próximo. É só seguir aquela rua à direita, a mais iluminada até o fim.- o jovem ia estendo a mão ao homem para agradecê-lo, mas lembrou-se que estava no Japão, então fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

- Muito obrigado.- seguiu pelo corredor de janelas abertas e iluminadas, com lanternas penduradas nas fachadas... O Porto de Osaka, onde estava ancorada a frota de seu irmão: grandes naus Mercantes, prontas para voltarem carregadas às ilhas do Mediterrâneo. Alguém acenou-lhe assim que ganhou a orla.

- Senhor Aiolia!

- Orfeu! Não me diga que estou atrasado?- o grego correu até o colega.

- Não, não. Comandante Aiolos pegou há pouco um _**riquixá **_para a casa do Senhor Kido.

- Senhor Kido? - coçou a clara barba por-fazer. - Mas à esta hora? Já não fechamos um novo negócio com ele semana passada?

- Sim, mas parece que ficaram de negociar uma outra coisa... - Orfeu fez um gesto de ignorância dando os ombros.- Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi o comandante comentar com os estivadores.

- Que estranho... Aiolos me informaria e... Oh, não!- sobressaltou-se. O colega interrogou-lhe com o olhar e Aiolia sacudiu-lhe.- Não me diga que ele foi fazer aquilo, Orfeu! Ele foi?

- F-fazer o que senhor?

Aiolia olhou para a vila. Comerciantes recolhendo suas mercadorias, mães levando seus filhos pelas mãos, _riquixás_ indo e vindo, lanternas já rasgadas que ainda iluminavam e adornavam as ruas desde o _**Obon**_passado... Acompanhou com o olhar gueixas em grupo dirigindo-se para seu trabalho àquela noite. Olhou a palma de suas mãos. Ainda se viam vestígios do _**oshiroi**_ branco do rosto de Marin... Suspirou resignado.

- Nada. Eu havia esquecido. Era um plano meu e de meu irmão logo que chegamos ao oriente. Eu o apoiei nos primeiros dias, e a família Kido seria perfeita para este nosso "negócio", mas agora...- o jovem grego observou a imensidão negra em direção ao mar. Mal dava para vê-lo à noite. Escapou-lhe uma evidente expressão de dor que era melhor ter sido estampada sutilmente em seu rosto, pois Orfeu pousou a mão em seu ombro, preocupado.

- O senhor está bem?

Aiolia passou as mãos pelo rosto. Voltou-se e encarou o amigo por uns momentos. Finalmente esboçou um sorriso e fora sua vez de lhe apoiar a mão no ombro.

- Sim, Orfeu... sim. Acho que nosso plano ainda não estraga tudo, nem muda o que eu sinto por... Bem, Aiolos sabe o que faz, afinal olhando em volta, a verdade é que eu passei a amar... Este país.

**.oOo.**

A bela e jovem Pétala de Rubi levantou-se da banheira e Kimie lhe estendeu uma toalha branca e limpa.

- Seiya-_kun_ já chegou para vesti-la. Deve se apressar Ma-_chan_.

A _maiko_ lançou seu olhar para fora do cômodo revestido em vigas de bambu, através da janelinha quadrada. Ouviu um som parecido com chuva do lado de fora, viu milhares de pontos brancos rodopiando através do céu negro. Não chovia, eram as _sakura_ sendo levadas nervosamente pelo vento. Várias delas até respingavam para dentro do banheiro da gueixa. Ela saiu da tina de água morna e se aproximou da abertura. Pétalas sopradas de fora para dentro grudavam em sua pele úmida. Seu olhar intrigou-se e entristeceu-se com a cena que via na calçada da Dai-Chidori: a grande cerejeira era chacoalhada por um estranho vendaval, as pequenas flores eram arrancadas e lançadas violentamente em todas as direções. Os galhos ficavam nus, o esplendor daquela copa frondosa esvaía-se em chuva branca.

"Os Deuses estão descontentes... Devo obedecer mais à _okasan..._ "- pensou ao ver algo tão belo quanto assustador e fechou a janelinha, voltando-se para terminar de se enxugar.

Na calçada estreita, uma velha gueixa tinha seus cabelos grisalhos remexidos pelo vendaval tanto quanto os ramos da grande cerejeira símbolo daquela vila. Ela observava a árvore sob a luz tremeluzente das lanternas de papel que, se não pegavam fogo e caíam, apagavam com o forte movimento eólico.

"Vai começar novamente...Como da outra vez, nem é mais uma chuva." – refletia a velha Kikuko, lembrando o que aquele fenômeno poderia significar. Era uma tempestade, uma cascata que jorrava _sakura _sem cessar. Ela conhecia bem aquela cerejeira... era um ser que parecia sentir tudo ao seu redor, era como um indicador das vicissitudes humanas. Anunciava que algo estava errado.

"Ela deixa este vento afetá-la... ela desiste de proteger seus brotos e deixa que ele varra não só as flores, mas os sonhos, a esperança. Para bem longe... Não... de novo não...".

**..:o..:OXO:..o:..**

_**Continua...**_

**NOTAS GERAIS:**

**Glossário:**

_Sayonara _Adeus

_Gomenasai/ Gomen_ Desculpe-me

_**Sakura**_ (também no plural): Flor (ou broto) de Cerejeira.

_**Kikuko **__kiku _Crisântemo + _ko _caractere feminino (como _Fumi__**ko**_ou_ Yo__**ko**_, por ex.). Liza Dalby, a única estrangeira a tornar-se gueixa foi batizada com o nome _Kikuko_ no período em que esteve no Japão. Gostei dele e decidi pôr na dona da Casa de Chá.

_**Maiko **_Aprendiz de Gueixa

_**Okasan **_"mãe" das Gueixas (ou seja, a dona da casa de chá, responsável por elas).

_**Verdadeiro nome**_ Nome de batismo. No caso das gueixas, elas têm também o nome de profissão, como por exemplo, a Marin que é o nome verdadeiro e tem Pérola de Rubi como nome de gueixa.

_**Dai-Chidori **__Dai_ Grande, _Chidori_ Pássaro comum nas margens dos rios em Kyoto (lavandeiras), também símbolo de algumas comunidades modernas de gueixas. Portanto, o nome que inventei para a Casa de Chá de Kikuko-_sama_ seria algo como: "Grande Pássaro Lavandeira".

_**Onesan**_ "Irmã mais velha" que irá orientar a aprendiz de gueixa.

_**Otosan **_Pai.

_**Protetor (Danna)**_Geralmente, o primeiro homem de uma gueixa. O que compra sua primeira noite e provavelmente tira sua virgindade (o chamado _**mizu-age**_). Existem homens que também podem se tornar _danna_ de gueixas que já tiveram seu _mizu-age _com outro. É costume dos protetores sustentá-las (com bastante luxo) para obter sua exclusividade. É comum ocorrer também, do casal (gueixa X _danna_) se apaixonar.

_**Atotori**_ Futura herdeira de uma casa de chá. Obtém da proprietária vigente alguns privilégios em relação às outras gueixas na casa.

_**Fusuma**_ Porta-corrediça, muito comum nas casas japonesas.

_**Zashiki **_Festas que ocorrem em salões com gueixas. Também pode significar "compromisso de uma gueixa" para o dia de trabalho.

_**Shamisen**_ Instrumento musical de três cordas, bojo quadrado e coberto por couro de gato ou cachorro. Toca-se com uma paleta larga de marfim.

_**Riquixá **_Espécie de charrete rústica puxada por um homem. É como se fosse um "táxi", muito comum no Japão Feudal.

_**Obon**_ Festa de Ano-Novo japonês.

_**Oshiroi**_ Maquiagem branca atóxica usada pelas gueixas.

**Disclaimers 2** Foi tomada liberdade literária para que as idades dos personagens fossem modificadas das originalmente definidas pelo autor. Aqui a Shunrei é descrita como bem mais nova que os outros personagens. Ex: ela é 10 anos mais nova que a Marin, 8 anos mais nova que o Seiya e Shiryu e etc. Na verdade, só modifiquei a idade da Shunrei, os outros continuam com as idades originais nessa primeira fase da fic.

**N/A²: **Ufa... _Hehe... Olha, acho que só o Aiolia e a Kikuko não choraram neste primeiro capítulo! Foi um capítulo Emo, digamos assim! Ahuahauahah Mas, brincadeiras à parte, o que vocês acharam? Deu pra entender bem o texto? Às vezes acho q eu enrolo tanto... e as palavrinhas novas é que atrapalham um pouco, mas sei que vcs vão se acostumar._

_O que o Aiolia e o Aiolos estão tramando? Hum... é uma coisa tão chatinha..._

_Bem, no próximo capítulo vamos dar destaque às "princesas" dessa história... conhecer um pouco da relação entre Dohko e Kikuko... descobrir o que o comandante foi fazer na casa dos Kido..._

_Bem, espero vcs então! Beijos da Grazie!_


End file.
